Kid Gohan
How Kid Gohan joined the Tourney When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. Before he transforms into Great Ape and mostly appears in the ending theme of the anime, Gohan wears a white tank top and his green pants and black shoes from his child attire. After the battle on Namek, Gohan was brought to study at Chi Chi's home. Suddenly, a badger named Sticks arrives to offer a treasure hunting quest to the boy. How to unlock *Successfully execute Gohan's Final Smash 15 times. *Play 715 matches For both methods, you must fight Kid Gohan on Planet Namek. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kid Gohan, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gohan's youngest self, Kid Gohan!" He will be seen left of Mion, right of Rem, below Gundam Rose and above Hershey. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kid Gohan holds his left fist. After the announcer calls his name Kid Gohan charges towards then camera ramming his head and says "You'll fight me next!" Special Moves Masenko (Neutral) Kid Gohan holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam. Masendan (Side) Gohan holds his hands to his head like the regular Masenko, but then charges up for much longer until the attack forms an energy ball. He then throws the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. Dragon Foot Slash (Up) Gohan flies into the air side kicking two times. Leave My Daddy Alone! (Down) Gohan powers up a fiery yellow energy aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield. He bangs with incredible force into the foe with his head, inflicting a high amount of damage. Super Masenko (Hyper Smash) Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. Wild Rush Blaster (Final Smash) Gohan kicks his opponent a few times, he then beats them up and kicks them to one side. He holds one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the Explosive Demon Wave and, as he shouts "I've had enough!", he forms an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings. Finally, Gohan brings his hands forward and fires a powerful yellow energy wave with a large energy sphere at the end at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Victory Animations #Kid Gohan looks at his hands then swings them saying "Is this because of Mr. Piccolo's training?" #Kid Gohan closes his right fist saying "Not as strong as i thought!" #Kid Gohan looks down going "Huh?" then jumps swinging his right hand up saying "I won!" On-Screen Appearance Kid Gohan flies in and says "I'll fight you as hard as I can!" Trivia *Kid Gohan's rival is a wacky jungle badger named Sticks. *Kid Gohan shares his English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Rapidash, Reina Soho, Narancia Ghirga, Erza Scarlet, Swalot, Teen Gohan, Jeanne d'Arc, Trunks, Android 18 and Zangya. *Kid Gohan shares his Japanese voice actress with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ, Short Round, Turles, Gohan, Teen Gohan, Goten and Bardock. *Kid Gohan shares his French voice actress with Milli, Vanessa, Cortana, Kiki, Daisy, Young Anna, Foofa, Maggie, Chowder, Saidee, Risky Boots, Goten and Android 18. *Kid Gohan shares his German voice actor with Teen Gohan. *Kid Gohan shares his Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Shanoa, Elphelt Valentine and Teen Gohan. *Kid Gohan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Cure Bloom, Shulk and Helibird. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters